


Definitely Not a Dream

by IntoZeFuture



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoZeFuture/pseuds/IntoZeFuture
Summary: "I had the strangest dream. You were flying, and you were carrying me."Lena started have some doubts about that dream, so she's trying to figure the truth out...





	Definitely Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day! Hope everybody can find a person like Lena and Kara found each other.  
> BTW, this is not a valentines day fic, because I think for Lena and Kara, everyday is valentines day.  
> Thanks for reading, enjoy.

Is that really a dream?

In the beginning, Lena believed it is, because "dream" sounds like the only reasonable explanation.

At that time, she was poisoned, she was unconscious, and then she found Kara was carrying her and flying? How is that not a dream?

So after that, all her questions were: why did she dream of Kara when she was unconscious? Despite of the flying part, why Kara was carrying her? Why did she have subconscious like that? Does she want that? ...

But those questions were already solved when she saw Kara wore the black dress at that night.

God, she's so gorgeous.

Although those were no longer puzzles, now she has some new ridiculous questions, the first one and also the most important one is:

What if that is not a dream?

Her confidence about "that's a dream" has reduced with time, she can't be sure anymore, it's so real, she still can feel something about that wonderful moment, the wind, the speed, they were traveling across the sky, and of course, those strong arms.

If that's not a dream, then what happened?

She had no clue at first, but now she has some different viewpoints. Of course, in any case Kara was carrying her and flying can't be real, but, what if that was another person?

Lena remembered Kara's first response to that scene, when she told that to her, Kara said, "I was? Like Supergirl?"

That's right, that couldn't be Kara, but what if that person was Supergirl? If Supergirl was the one who was carrying her and flying, because she needs to take her to someplace to save her, then that "dream" could be real, right?

There are many similarities between Kara and Supergirl, and at that moment she was poisoned, so she might mistake Supergirl for Kara.

That sounds like a reasonable situation, but that also bring her more doubts, like, why Supergirl happened to be there? And if that was real, why they didn't tell her the truth? That was just another normal Supergirl-saved-her-life story, there is no reason to hide that from her, at least she can't find any logical reason.

All these thoughts are circulating in her mind over and over, her brain has been working overload, but she still can't make a breakthrough.

Is there anything she missed? Or she is completely wrong and that was just a dream?

"Lena, are you busy?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the person she was thinking about, Kara stepped into her office.

"Huh? No, I'm not." Lena has a little panic, and maybe a little shy. After all, the woman she's been thinking suddenly appeared in her sight, that can be an embarrassing thing.

Kara's walking towards to Lena with a cup of coffee in her hand, she hands it to Lena while she says, "I brought you coffee."

Lena reached out and took it, "Thanks." She accidentally touched Kara's finger, then she blushed immediately.

"It's a new place I just found, a small store but the flavor is amazing! I've sneaked out to... shh, please don't tell my boss." Kara put a finger on her lips to made a mischievous motion.

Lena's chuckling with delight, it's not the first time she finds this, but Kara is so adorable, "Well, I think she already knows."

"Yeah..." Kara's dragging a long voice, and using her both index fingers to point at the coffee in Lena's hand, "Which is exactly why I brought this to you--a bribe." Then she winked at the brunette.

"I should know!" Lena made a regretful sound, "Why did I take this, now I guess I can't punish you."

"Mission accomplished." Kara's smiling smugly.

Lena's smiling and staring at the cute journalist. This face reminds her of those previous questions, is Kara hiding something from her? She really doesn't want to think of Kara in this way, but...

Suddenly, a most absurd thought flashed through her mind, what if...

No, no, it's impossible, it's more ridiculous than anything in the world...

It can't be real... It's crazy... She must has lost her mind...

It can't be... Of course it's not real. Why did she have such absurd thought?

But, if, just an assumption, if it's real, all of those will make sense...

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Kara has been blushing since she noticed Lena's sight, she has no idea of why Lena is staring at her like that, she looked down and tilted her head to dodge those emerald eyes.

"Lena?" She didn't get Lena's response, so she whispered to the absent woman again, she's more blushing now.

"Are you Supergirl?"

Lena heard Kara's voice, but she didn't notice what she said, instead she blurts out the question that just came to her mind.

"Excuse me?!" Kara instantly draw herself up, she's very shocking, her eyes opened wide, like it's gonna pop out from there.

Lena has fully recovered from her trance state, she realized what she had just asked. She very regretted asking the absurd question to Kara just like that, but she also has no intention to take back her question.

"Where... where is that come from? Are you kidding?" she giggled, seems to tried to show that she did feel funny, "Supergirl? Me? Don't be silly. How can I be Supergirl?"

She had behaved naturally, but Lena thinks there is something weird deep in Kara's expressions.

She's trying to compare Supergirl in her memory with Kara, there really are many similarities between Supergirl and Kara. They're both blonde, they have similar body shape (yeah, Lena noticed that, not in a weird way, mm, maybe... but apparently they both have a goddess body), and they resemble very much in character, they're both kind, selfless, always helpful, fearless... This list can be so long.

And she has never seen Kara and Supergirl were present at the same time, she knows this is not a conclusive proof, but still there have been several times when she with Kara, then some emergency happened and need Supergirl to be there, then Kara disappeared from her side and Supergirl arrived at the scene. And Kara always showed up **after** the emergency is over, although her work can be a reason, are those really just coincidences? And it happened every time?

This "Kara is Supergirl" question is both absurd and unreasonable, but now it seems like it's not completely unbelievable.

"I don't mind if you hide that from me, I know there must be many reasons, and you are in a very difficult situation, I understand. But I want you to know, you can trust me."

"Lena," Kara is holding her hands softly, "You know I always trust you, but... I'm not Supergirl."

"You were flying, and you were carrying me. Is that really just a dream?"

"I think so... I mean... Lena," her voice is also softly, "you were poisoned, unconscious. It's normal to had some dreams or strange visions."

"Yeah... a vision, about you, carrying me?"

"Uh... that does sound a little weird." The blonde flushed with some thoughts, "But how can that be real? I'm just an ordinary journalist, not a hero like her."

_YOU ARE MY SUPER HERO._

Why she can't say that out? Lena extremely hates herself.

"Maybe you need to get some rest, there are so many things happened to you in last days, you're too tired." Kara is tenderly gazing upon Lena who is in a daze, "I think I should go. Remember, have a good rest." Then she showed a bright smile at the brunette.

Lena had nodded blankly. Kara had already left when she regains her mind.

Damn it.

Once again, she had got away with her deer eyes and her beautiful, charming smile. God, why she can't resist those smiles?

She took a sip of coffee that the sunshine brought to her, it's warm, sweet, amazing, just like the woman who gave it to her.

So sweet.

......

Does she want to do this?

The next day, Lena is sitting in her office, entangle herself in that difficult question. Her right hand opened, there is a little thing on her palm, she has been staring at the main character of today for hours. She had made countless momentous decisions in her life, but there's nothing can compare with this one.

Now her thought is more simple than yesterday, she has only one doubt left: Kara and Supergirl, are they the same person?

She can't drop the suspicion off. It has haunted her since that possibility came out of nowhere. She can't stop thinking about it, all her brain cells were caught by that thought.

She quickly glanced at the little thing on her palm again. It's so small, but the reaction it brings can be very big, like change-her-life-forever big, and most likely her life is going to collapse to the bad side, Lena had made it clear in her mind.

She tried to convince herself not to use it, but that doubt already took root in her mind, like a stubborn virus that is very hard to remove.

But she also can't determine to use it. Sure, she is desperate for an answer, and it's very likely she will get the answer if she uses it, but it's definitely the worst idea ever, in any way.

If she eventually finds Kara is not Supergirl, she may completely lose Kara's trust and friendship. Apparently she is the first person who didn't trust her friend, so the terrible person deserves the worst result.

But even if she eventually finds Kara is Supergirl, still, nothing will get better, she still hurts Kara.

So whether Kara is Supergirl or not:

Kara will be deceived.

Kara will be very worried.

Kara will get hurt.

Any one of those is the last thing she wants to do. And now she wants to do a thing that contains all of those?

Who will do that just to force a friend to reveal her own secret? Not to mention that she can't be sure if Kara really has a secret identity.

_If you treat Kara like that just for satisfy your own curiosity, then, what's the difference between you and the Devil?_

"Lena?"

Once again, the woman she's been thinking appeared in her sight. Lena is very nervous, she instantly makes a fist, afraid Kara will notice the little thing in her hand.

"Yeah?" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little bit. She stood up and towards to the blonde, her heartbeats are still fast, but that's not what she can control, "What's the matter?"

"Are you okay? I noticed you didn't look well, so I come to check out if everything is okay." Her voice is full of care.

She must have rushed to here as soon as she has the time.

When Lena realized that, she was deeply touched by Kara's warmth and also sharply stung by her own guilt and shame. How can she do something very terrible to this person who really cares about her?

"Thanks, don't worry, I'm fine." Lena tried to show a smile.

"Really?" Yet Kara didn't buy it easily, she can fell the weird in that smile, "You seem to have a heavy heart, is there anything bothering you?"

"No, nothing." She still made this happen.

_Kara will be very worried._

Kara suddenly remembered something, "Is this about yesterday? Do you still think I'm Supergirl?"

"What? No, of course not." 

_Kara will be deceived._

Lena can really feel a stabbing pain in her heart, "I trust you."

"You know I trust you too, but..."

"I know." When she saw the complicated expression on Kara's face, she immediately blurted that out.

_Kara will get hurt._

She has hurt Kara's heart, she still didn't avoid this result. And even worse, she not only made Kara get hurt by her, but also by Kara herself.

So, that's it. She didn't do anything for now, and yet she already lied to Kara, hurt Kara and made Kara worried.

_Well played, Lena, maybe you're the Devil._

However, Lena knew she had made the decision at the moment she saw Kara's expression, she will do it, she's going to use a despicable way to get her answer.

But that's not for her, she made the decision for Kara, apparently Kara can't talk to her about that, she wants to help Kara, she wants Kara can open heart to her, don't need to be secretive like now.

So she decided to do it, and hope she can help Kara get free of those burdens, even if that means she need to play dirty and to be the bad person.

The sense of guilt in Lena's heart has been growing.

_Well done, Lena Luthor, eventually, you find an excuse, so you can feel at ease to do the terrible thing to Kara._

_It is obvious that you want to satisfy your own desires, but you actually convinced yourself that you're doing something good for Kara?_

_YOU ARE THE DEVIL._

"Lena?" Kara is still frowning, their dialogue came to an abrupt end when Lena falling in thought, she doesn't know what Lena was thinking, but she's worried.

"Mm? Sorry, I'm a little distracted." Lena hurriedly moved her sight, has she been staring at Kara like a creeper? Again? _Jesus, you shouldn't do that anymore._ Though she didn't have enough confidence to do that.

"Are you okay?"

"I... need some water."

She never knows breathing can be this hard, she holds her right hand tighter, her heart seems to be held too.

In the end, despite she said she was very reluctant, she will still do a terrible thing to Kara. She is a Luthor, this shouldn't be so hard, right?

_Yeah, I definitely hate myself._

"Eh..." Kara looks around, there is a glass of water on Lena's desk, she quickly took it and back to Lena, "Here."

"Thanks." Lena took over before she turned around, then throw the little thing in her hand into the water, she hesitated for a little moment but she still drank it eventually.

Next second, she's falling down to the couch, her eyes closed and she's foaming at the mouth.

But what she's unexpected is that she didn't get to the couch, instead she fell into a warm, comfortable place on halfway.

Then an anxious worried voice whispered in her ear, "Not again, not again..."

Lena's not really poisoned, the little thing she had drank just made her show some poison symptoms. Yeah, this is her "genius" idea: pretend to be poisoned again.

It's simple and terrible, but it's working now. Lena can feel she's been taken away from the ground, as soon as she realized they launched, the first thought came to her mind is not that she finally got the answer, but "what's this position?"

She can exactly feel where is Kara's hands, God, does Kara carrying her like... like a bride? This is... this is so embarrassing.

She has no idea how she has been holding the scream down, but she's pretty sure if she continues to try hard to not show any reaction, she'll really pass out.

This is not the first time that she's been carrying in this position by Supergirl, but when it's Kara, it's totally different... wait a minute, in that dream, no, it's not a dream anymore, Kara was also carrying her like this, right?

_God, this is killing me..._

And now she knew Kara is Supergirl...

Right, Kara is Supergirl, now she gets the answer that she was eager to know, but she doesn't have any special feeling. Seem like she was not surprised at all about this result, like this is something she already knew. Why she is not excited? She should be excited or has some strong feelings, shouldn't she? After all, it turns out her best friend is the great hero, and she had just find this huge, amazing, mind-blowing news, shouldn't she be happy? Or excited? Or mad at she that hide her secret identify for so long?

But all of that is utterly unimportant, the current situation is beyond all of those emotions. Now the only important thing is that she's been holding in Kara's arms, and they're flying in this sunny, azure sky, all of this is just perfect.

On the other hand, Kara doesn't have any other thoughts, all her heart is on this woman in her arms, she's praying and flying with her fastest speed. The fierce wind is blowing in her face, she can't care less, but as soon as she saw Lena's beautiful hair is scattered and flying, she can't help but concern that Lena will has harmed with the speed, but this situation won't allow her slow down a bit, even one second can lead to a completely different future.

However, the woman in her arms has no such concern. Although the wind at such height with this speed can be very violent, fierce, cold, all she can feel in Kara's arms is extremely warmth, this is definitely the most comfortable place in the world.

Obviously, this is not the first time she's flying high, but definitely the first time without steel shell wrapping around. Eh... perhaps that's not true, she has been tightly wrapping around in arms by the Girl of Steel after all.

This is a feeling she had never experienced before, it's a little weird, but she very likes it.

The good time didn't last long, Lena finally realized she didn't have much time to spend with her random thoughts. If she still keeps this "poisoned state", they may arrive at their destination at any time. She doesn't know where she will be taken to, but if she had not recovered at that moment, there will must be so much awkward.

She's slowly opening her eyes, even though this is a can't-be-less usual action, had been done countless times in life, but this time, it's harder than any difficult thing that she has experienced. Once her eyes opened, Kara will know she's been deceived, and Lena's life will change forever...

But she still completed this action, this is her decision, her choice, so she has to bear the consequences, whether it's good or not.

As soon as her eyes fully opened, she noticed Kara's concerned face from a lower angle of vision, her eyebrows are wrinkled so tight, she seems very anxious. This picture puts Lena's heart on the verge of broken.

"I guess this is not a dream."

"LENA?!" Kara is totally astounding. Obviously, she is completely unexpected about this, "Are... are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I've deceived you, and made you worried..." Her tone is very guilty.

"Thank God, this is so great." Kara seems really relieved when she knew Lena is fine, she didn't care about Lena's apology, she says with a tender voice, "I'm just glad that you are fine, it's been freaking me out, I can't take this situation twice in just a few days apart, or, once is already way too much."

Kara is just so kind and caring, now Lena can't be more regret, "I'm so sorry, I know this is totally wrong, I hurt you, it's too terrible that I use this trick to force you reveal you're Supergirl..."

"Uh... Supergirl... right..." Kara is aware of the current situation, "I'm the one who should apologize, I conceal everything from you, even lied in front of you, I'm... I'm so sorry."

"You have all the rights and reasons to do that, it's a huge secret and completely have nothing to do with me."

"That's not true! Of course everything is about you, you're my... you're my... " Kara's murmuring under her breath, she doesn't know how to end the sentence.

"What?" Lena's heart is pounding so loud, and so does Kara's, she can hear that clearly.

"My... my best friend." She whispered in the wind.

"Yeah..." Lena is disappointed, but she didn't show it, "As I say, there is no excuse for my behavior, I've lost my mind, I'm sorry. I know no matter how many times I said that, it's still not enough..."

"Then how about we stop say that to each other, let's call it even?"

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"I can never be mad at you." Kara show a fond smile.

Both of them didn't notice that they're still flying, they don't have any time to think about that, obviously.

"You're not wearing the Supergirl suit..." Lena has just found that, Kara still on her office clothing, she didn't change into the suit of red-and-blue with a cape and the symbol.

Kara glanced down at herself, "Yeah... I didn't have the time."

"Did you do the same thing at the last time?"

As soon as she saw Kara nodded, Lena's completely lost, this is far away from anything she can imagined. Kara's risking her secret identify to save her, and she didn't even want to waste just one second to get changed.

What she did is way beyond Lens's mind...

"Stop!"

"Ah?" Kara's slowing down until they have finally stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I need to do this thing that I should have done a long time ago."

Lena wrapped her hands around Kara's neck, then pulling her body to Kara, shorten the distance between them.

She can't wait to kissing on Kara's lips, as they're close enough, she finally succeeded.

The kiss she started is soft, but the reaction from Kara is very wild, many times stronger than the wind in the sky. And that makes Lena can't help but think to that Kara may want this moment even more than her.

Even though they're still not completely get enough of the kissing, they still need to separate their hot lips. Lena is gasping for breath, not only because Kara's breathtaking kiss, and the thin air at this high altitude also can't afford their intense intimacy.

This is so suck, she can't even kiss Kara for a long time. But on the other hand, she is carrying by the woman she's in love with and flying in the sky, and they're actually kissing, this is definitely the most romantic, wildest thing that she had done in her entire life.

"So... where are we?" After she got her breath back, this question came to her mind.

"No idea, but definitely not National City." Kara giggled as she looked down tried to find some clues, she had been surprising for too long since Lena woke up from her "poisoned state", so they already flew far away from National City.

"Should we go back?"

"I don't know, this is nice, I kinda like it."

"But if we back to our place, I can kiss you way better than here." Lena's biting her lower lip while she's glancing at the delicate lips of Kara.

"You're absolutely right, we really need to go back."

She didn't wait for Lena's response, as soon as she saw Lena's attractive face, she just turned around and instantly start to flying.

This sudden move made Lena almost scream, and maybe Kara is faster than before, so she has to try to calm the impulsive woman.

"You don't need to rush, we have all the time, I'm all yours..."

Uh, her words didn't have effect on flying woman as her expects, in fact, it seems have the opposite effect, because she can actually feel they're speeding up again.

Now all she can do is sigh and hide her head in the desperate goddess's chest.

This time is definitely not a dream, because this is more wonderful than any dream she ever had.


End file.
